


carried by sea waves and serenades

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Winner, alternative universe, i've always had this thought that love doesn't really come in firework-laden purchases, non canon siblings, twins but not really twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: "Seeing you with Jinwoo-oppa these days is a solid proof of that—don’t you dare give me that shit that everyone in WINNER can calm you down, because Seungyoon and I can guarantee that it’s not the real deal. Why don’t you just say you like oppa and go?”“Hell, Kwon Jaeyoung,” he snaps. “There’s no way I like hyung as you insinuate—”Jaeyoung smiles slyly. “Keep up with your denial antics, twin brother. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”Right now, Seunghoon thinks she has officially gone insane.But days later, he reflects that maybe it isn’t really the case—that maybe he’s the insane one between them.





	carried by sea waves and serenades

Seunghoon plops down on the couch, kind of exhausted after a long day of recording songs and shooting for several shows. He’s fully loaded these days, something he’s always grateful for—but sometimes he wishes he could take a break because it was seriously just so tiring.  
  
Haute excitedly jumps towards his lap, and Seunghoon scratches his ears. All of a sudden, his phone buzzes and he fishes it from his pocket.  
  
He grins, seeing the notification.  
  
**jaeyoungie**  
Yo, wanna hang out at my place? Got food and errthing ;)  
  
He quickly taps a reply.  
  
**maetamonghoony**  
Right now??  
And you’re back here in Seoul, I assume?  
  
**jaeyoungie**  
Yup.  
Andddd yup ^^  
  
**maetamonghoony**  
Be there soon—get that food ready ;)))  
  
**jaeyoungie**  
On it.  
Hurry!!!!!  
  
He puts Haute down gently and rushes towards his room to freshen up and change his clothes. He’s excited to meet Jaeyoung again; she’d been gone for quite a time, doing some art research in London and Milan.  
  
After texting his manager and Seungyoon where he’ll be off to, he reluctantly bids goodbye to Haute (he would’ve brought his dog along if it weren’t for her dog fur allergy) and walks outside towards Jaeyoung’s apartment.  
  
*  
  
“So how are things while I was out?” Jaeyoung asks him casually, nibbling on a baguette.  
  
“Getting hectic by the day,” Seunghoon replies and sips his soda. “By the way, nice kitchen.”  
  
Jaeyoung beams. “Thanks.”  
  
She’d recently moved to a new place last week, but she wasn’t able to unpack all her stuff since she had to leave immediately to Europe days after her move. It was a major hassle, she’d told Seunghoon earlier when he’d noticed the clutter inside, but worth it, as she could enjoy the view of Seoul City at night.  
  
“I heard you’re a dancing coach for teens now,” Jaeyoung remarks, smiling proudly as she perches on one of the island stools. “You’ve come a long way, Seunghoonie.”  
  
Seunghoon rolls his eyes at her, but he couldn’t help grinning back at her. “I’m still yet to reach you, Jaeyoung. For one, I still have to learn how to paint.”  
  
Jaeyoung laughs out loud, and Seunghoon joins in.  
  
A few forkfuls of aglio de olio (courtesy of Seunghoon) later, Jaeyoung asks, “So how are you and Jinwoo-oppa?”  
  
Seunghoon looks at her in confusion as he sits on a stool across from her. “Me and Jinwoo-hyung?”  
  
Excited nods. “Yup.”  
  
“We’re good; what are you talking about?”  
  
“Aw, spare me the bland details, Lee Seunghoon,” she complains. “You know what I’m looking for!”  
  
“For goodness’ sake, Jaeyoung—whatever crack you’re smoking, I ain’t buying it.”  
  
She smacks his arm and digs on, “Come on! Or—oh _god_ , you’re still denying it?”  
  
“Denying? What’s there to deny?!” Seunghoon is now getting confused at her sudden antics.  
  
Jaeyoung takes a deep breath and says slowly, “You, Lee Seunghoon, my dear twin brother, has the hots for WINNER’s visual, Kim Jinwoo.”  
  
Seunghoon chokes on his soda and Jaeyoung quickly rushes towards him to pat his back and hand him a glass of water. It takes a few minutes before he recovers and sputters, “ _What?!_ ”  
  
Jaeyoung huffs. “Sheesh, Hoonie. For such a flirtatious, greasy guy—you’re quite dense.”  
  
“I am not dense—and what do you mean by me having the hots for Jinwoo-hyung?”  
  
“Okay, maybe I worded it wrong,” Jaeyoung mutters and goes back to her seat. “You are attracted to him—more than a friend—but not in a very obvious, classic-cheesy-and-romantic fashion. Subtle thing, if you’ll ask me.”  
  
Seunghoon snorts. “Jaeyoung, I get it that you’re such a hopeless romantic and stuff, but there’s no way that I’m attracted to him. At. All.”  
  
She raises an eyebrow. “Oh? So kindly explain to me all those back hugs you are always so stingy of for some reason but always give it to Jinwoo-oppa recently—”  
  
“I do that _all_ the time, oh my god.”  
  
“—you calm down so easily whenever he comes over and says everything will be okay despite the fact you’re terrifying as hell when you’re mad—”  
  
“Who wouldn’t calm down at his presence?”  
  
She goes on, undeterred. “—and your eyes hardly look away from him whenever you sense he’s near¬—”  
  
“Can you blame me if I find him pretty?!” he exclaims, obviously done with his sister.  
  
A smirk forms on Jaeyoung’s lips. “You find him pretty now?”  
  
He glares at her in return. “Who _doesn’t_?”  
  
Her smirk gets wider. “Seunghoon, you never once said that Jinwoo-oppa is pretty. _Ever._ And you don’t give much back hugs because you think it’s just plain corny.”  
  
Seunghoon opens his mouth to argue, but Jaeyoung cuts him off. “Don’t you dare add Seungyoon in this—our cute little brother is a different case entirely.”  
  
Seunghoon just glares at her, annoyed.  
  
“God, Lee Seunghoon,” she rolls her eyes. “Being attracted—or liking, maybe even in love—towards someone else doesn’t need to be something like wanting to kiss him out of nowhere or just holding his hand for a long time. Just being with that person is more than enough to calm whatever’s storm that’s inside you.  
  
“And seeing you with Jinwoo-oppa these days is a solid proof of that—don’t you dare give me that shit that everyone in WINNER can calm you down, because Seungyoon and I can guarantee that it’s _not_ the real deal. Why don’t you just say you like oppa and go?”  
  
“Hell, Kwon Jaeyoung,” he snaps. “There’s no way I like hyung as you insinuate—”  
  
Jaeyoung smiles slyly. “Keep up with your denial antics, twin brother. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
Right now, Seunghoon thinks his sister has officially gone insane.  
  
But days later, he reflects that maybe it isn’t really the case—that maybe he’s the insane one between them.  
  
*  
  
To say that he had a bad day would be quite an understatement of the century—or maybe, at least, of a lifetime.  
  
Seunghoon storms towards the dorm, not caring if anybody will see him in this state. He’s a walking storm cloud right now, that much he’s aware of, but he doesn’t give a damn if anyone will notice it. He’s furious, too furious, and very much frustrated with everything work-related.  
  
If there’s anything that Seunghoon hates, it’s when things don’t work out in his favor or when his plan doesn’t go smoothly.  
  
He bangs the door shut, making the frames on the wall shake, and marches towards the kitchen to grab something cold to drink. It’s almost tempting to steal a beer can or two if it wasn’t for his low tolerance on alcohol—wait.  
  
_Weird_.  
  
Seunghoon doesn’t remember having beer cans inside the dog house’s refrigerator, let alone a bottle of soju or even wine. After all, Seungyoon’s not much of a drinker, and he himself can’t even stand sipping a bit of champagne.  
  
So what’s all these beer cans right in front of him¬—  
  
“Seunghoon?” A gentle, low voice jolts him awake, and he whips his head to see a sleepy Jinwoo getting out of his room, Rey and Bey following him.  
  
Even in his just-woken state, Seunghoon finds him . . . beautiful, and his sister’s words surface in his mind.  
  
_Seunghoon, you never once said that Jinwoo-oppa is pretty. Ever._  
  
He shakes his head and tries to focus on the present.  
  
“Hyung?” Seunghoon asks in confusion. “Why . . . why are you in our dorm?”  
  
“I think the better question is: Why are _you_ in the cat house?”  
  
It’s only then when Seunghoon looks around he finally realizes he’s actually not inside the dog house—but in Jinwoo’s and Mino’s dorm.  
  
_How on earth did my feet drag me here?_  
  
“Oh—shit, sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to intrude you—” Seunghoon stutters, scrambling to get out of the dorm as soon as possible.  
  
Jinwoo grips his wrist to stop him. “No, it’s okay. But . . . are you all right?”  
  
Seunghoon gazes at his wide, soft eyes for a second before he looks away. “I’m . . . fine, hyung.”  
  
The other man smiles knowingly and starts to rub Seunghoon’s back. “How can I help?” he asks.  
  
For one quick moment, Seunghoon wants to say something along the lines of, “Hold me, please,” “Make me forget about this damn world for a moment,” and “Can you just stay with me?”  
  
Normally, he wouldn’t have any problems saying those words out loud. But right now, with Jinwoo’s stare holding him down, he couldn’t even say a word. He couldn’t even feel his brain working—instead, all he feels is a different kind of warmth inside his chest, similar to the warmth brought by a soup sipped in the middle of a storm.  
  
Or something more than that, maybe.  
  
Jinwoo sighs. “Judging from all those lines on your face,” he traces and straightens all the angry lines in Seunghoon’s face with his free hand’s fingers, “you had quite a not-so-good day, Seunghoon-ah.”  
  
For some crazy reason, his touch melts all of Seunghoon’s anger away—which is now replaced with disappointment and remnants of frustration towards himself.  
  
“I don’t understand, hyung,” Seunghoon whispers, his emotions betraying him. “I’ve—I’ve worked so hard for this, we all worked hard for this . . . why can’t we get the credit we deserve?”  
  
Jinwoo remains quiet, his hand on Seunghoon’s back now still. For one moment, Seunghoon worries that he might’ve said something that upset the older guy, but Jinwoo only wraps his arms around his middle.  
  
Seunghoon’s heart practically jumps to his throat, making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
“I don’t think you’re in the mood for some lecture from me, now,” Jinwoo chuckles. He lets Seunghoon go and says sternly, “Go wait for me in the living room.”  
  
Like an obedient (and lost) child, Seunghoon trudges towards the living room and lounges in the sofa. Rey and Bey leap up towards him and curl on his lap, and Seunghoon scratches the backs of their ears with his fingers.  
  
A few minutes later, Jinwoo reappears, bringing a load of fluffy blankets and pillows. He sets them down on the couch beside Seunghoon. After that, he goes to the kitchen and grabs some of the junk food he and Mino hoarded last week, and spreads them on the table. He also sets up his laptop and the television with so many wires, and Seunghoon thinks that maybe he’s on for some movies . . . what?  
  
Seunghoon blinks in confusion. “Hyung, what—?”  
  
Jinwoo looks at him. “Now, what were those movies you’ve been recommending me last week?”  
  
Seunghoon’s still confused but he answers his question anyway with those movies. Wordlessly, Jinwoo searches them up on his laptop, does a few clicks and some taps, and tells Seunghoon, “Go turn off the lights. Don’t worry, the cats wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Despite his bemusement, Seunghoon does as he’s told, and he sits beside Jinwoo as the opening credits begin.  
  
The two watch the first movie in silence, occasionally munching on some snacks Jinwoo had laid out on the table. Seunghoon, however, couldn’t focus on the movie much—all he could do was to stare at Jinwoo’s face and watch his expressions.  
  
_It’s just strange_ , Seunghoon muses to himself, _that watching him is enough to distract me. No—being with him is more than enough to distract me and ease me out from my foul mood earlier._  
  
And what is this—this warm, fuzzy . . . happy feeling?  
  
He’d felt this, he’s certain. That feeling is so familiar, as if he’d once basked in this before—  


-  
  
_Seunghoon was doomed._  
  
_He couldn’t think of any dance routines, even a simple choreography, that would accompany their latest song. Their performance will be on a few weeks and yet he couldn’t even get a single routine straight._  
  
_He groaned and lied down on the dance practice’s floor, face down. He was frustrated and annoyed and desperate, and his blank mind wasn’t helping. He could’ve asked his sister, Kwon Jaeyoung, for some help, but she was also so busy re-arranging songs for somebody else’s concert so she probably wouldn’t be able to go. He’d tried scrolling down his contacts for any friends he can get in touch with and maybe tap some ideas from them, but he’s aware of their own schedules and . . ._  
  
_“Ugh,” he groaned once more._  
  
_He knew Seungyoon and the rest would understand if he told them the truth, and they would tell them that it’s okay and maybe offer some help. However, he didn’t like the feeling of guilt, because he’ll be the cause of their additional burden, especially Seungyoon’s—_  
  
_“Seunghoon-ah?” A breezy, low voice shook him awake from his nightmare, and he knew—from the footsteps to the voice—that it would be Jinwoo._  
  
_Jinwoo’s footsteps slow down as he approached Seunghoon, and he squatted in front of him. “Seunghoon? You okay?”_  
  
_“No,” Seunghoon mumbles. “I’m doomed.”_  
  
_“Why?”_  
  
_“I . . . I’m really sorry, but my head’s just so blank I couldn’t think of any dance step, I’m sorry,” the words came out in a rush, Seunghoon wondered if Jinwoo could even understand them._  
  
_Jinwoo remained quiet, and with a tone he rarely used when he had to act as the eldest, he said, “Seunghoon-ah, get up.”_  
  
_The younger man hesitated for a second, then got up from his position and sat down in front of him. He couldn’t look at the older man in the face, though, embarrassment and fear in his heart._  
  
_“Lee Seunghoon, for goodness’ sake, look up at me,” Jinwoo muttered in exasperation, a hint of his native accent in his voice._  
  
_Seunghoon’s head snapped up, knowing full well of the possible consequences he’d face if he didn’t dare follow him. Jinwoo stared hard at him, his delicate features hardening slightly with hints of seriousness. He then smiled, a gentle, comforting smile that always eases Seunghoon’s heart—and sends it in a haywire._  
  
_Jinwoo reached out and mussed Seunghoon’s hair. “Really, you punk. This is exactly why you should never keep your worries for yourself. Leave some for us.”_  
  
_Seunghoon blinked. “Hyung . . . but . . .”_  
  
_Jinwoo tenderly wrapped his arms around him, letting Seunghoon’s head rest on his shoulder. “Calm down, Seunghoon. Breathe. We’re a team, remember?”_  
  
_Jinwoo’s gentle, soothing words were like a balm to his heart, easing him out of his troubles. At the same time, his heart thudded so loudly in his chest he wondered if the older man can hear it._  
  
_It’s kind of being like in the sea—the waves and the breeze calm you, but at the same time, drown you._  


-  
  
—oh.  
  
In that brief moment, Seunghoon lets himself drown in a million ideas and feelings rushing through him, before letting himself float in the surface.  
  
Sometimes he hates the fact that Jaeyoung really sees more of him than he does—or maybe she just has the ability to state things that are so obvious yet still being denied. Then again, she wasn’t his so-called ‘twin sister’ for nothing, and he’s begrudgingly grateful over her ted talk.  
  
Quietly—and gently—Seunghoon moves a bit so he can rest his head on Jinwoo’s shoulder. He smells of fabric softener and cats and warm spring sunshine, and Seunghoon feels content. More than content.  
  
He feels Jinwoo’s arm wrap around his shoulders, and he feels his heart will burst any moment.  
  
“Feeling any better?” Jinwoo breathes in his hair, and for the life of him, Seunghoon wants to melt. Almost.  
  
“Yeah,” Seunghoon chokes out, his heart on his throat and a smile threatening to appear on his lips. “Thanks.”  
  
He feels soft lips brush his hair and Seunghoon is flying.  
  
“Good to know.”  
  
*  
  
“For heaven’s sake, Lee Seunghoon, stop frigging staring at oppa,” Jaeyoung chastises teasingly, and Seunghoon is tempted to hit her with the plush toy he’s holding.  
  
“Stop meddling with my business, Jaeyoung,” he says. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”  
  
Jaeyoung rolls her eyes. “I’m one of the sound engineers for your concert here in Seoul, remember? Just checking out the audio.”  
  
“That or you’re being a stalker,” Seunghoon mutters under his breath, but Jaeyoung hears him anyway.  
  
“Thanks for coming by, noona,” Seungyoon greets her, walking towards them with Mino behind. “I thought we’d be out of staff for this . . .”  
  
Jaeyoung smiles at him and ruffles his hair. “I can’t resist a cute dongsaeng now, can I?”  
  
Seungyoon laughs, and Mino joins him as the rapper wraps an arm around the former’s waist.  
  
_They really look too cute_ , Seunghoon thinks—and one look in his sister’s eyes and he knows she’s thinking the same thing.  
  
Seunghoon’s about to tease them when a firm voice stops him, “Jaeyoung-ah, the staff says it’s okay to do the preparations now.”  
  
He turns around, and sees Jinwoo strolling towards them with a mic in hand. His light brown hair seems to shine under the spotlights, and his eyes twinkle like the scattered lights around the venue.  
  
_Damn it, I am totally losing it._  
  
“Thanks, oppa,” Jaeyoung tells Jinwoo, and briskly walks towards the staff. Meanwhile, Seunghoon stares blankly at Jinwoo, who stares back at him with a bemused look.  
  
“What?” Jinwoo prompts.  
  
And before Seunghoon could dare stop himself, he blurts out, “You’re pretty.”  
  
There’s a moment of collective silence—save for Seungyoon’s and Mino’s gasps—before Jinwoo ambles toward Seunghoon and fixes the latter’s blond hair.  
  
“I know,” Jinwoo replies cheekily with a smile, his sparkling brown eyes dancing with mirth. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Mino groans while Seungyoon laughs helplessly. “Stop flirting!”  
  
“Let the married couple flirt, Mino-ya,” Jaeyoung hollers from a distance. “It only happens once in a blue moon—and besides, it’s the only time you’ll see the Deputy literally melt.”  
  
On any day, Seunghoon might have retaliated against her words, but right now, he feels too dreamy to even think of a response.  
  
Jinwoo smiles up at him, his dimples showing. “Shall we, Seunghoonie?”  
  
Seunghoon, whose thoughts are only filled with holding Jinwoo in his arms or maybe lounge on a couch after everything’s done or maybe just k—cuddle him, could only smile in response.  
  
_Yeah, I do like him, Jaeyoung._

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm just new here at ao3 but TT it feels awesome!! Plus I get to read some new gems I like ehehe
> 
> Friendly reminder though, Lee Seunghoon's 'twin sister' Kwon Jaeyoung is just a fictional character. She's sort of a plot device in this story ( _but for some whacked reason I have a backstory for her oh wow_ ) so please don't stress it! ^^;;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I'm sorry if I had to edit it all of a sudden TTT


End file.
